


The Inquisitor

by brizo



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Drabble Format, Imperial Demon Army member Yuuri, Inquisitor Yuuri, M/M, Slightly Violent Yuuri, Yuuri hides his past from everyone in the other world, Yuuri is going to kill Vampire's because thats his self appointed duty in life, because why not?, to be honest when Yuu and Yuuri meet offically they would probably be best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shibuya Yuuri was 8 years old when the world ended. On the run from Vampire's his family is killed and he is left to fend for his own once he makes his way to Shibuya. When he is 10 he is noticed by Goshi Norito who takes him in as his apprentice and when he is 14 he joined the Imperial Demon Army and Moon Demon Company. At the age of 15 almost 16 he became a Second Lieutenant and joined Ichinose Guren's squad.</p><p>Able to use the demon weapon named Astaroth from the black demon series, he is nicknamed 'The Inquisitor' in the Company.</p><p>When he is suddenly transported to Shin Makoku he is baffled by a world where it's the human's who are the bad guys and he is apparently a Maoh? (And if Astaroth snickers and teases him because of this because of their similarities well, that is his secret.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> if i make any kind of mistakes in the canon for Owari no Seraph please forgive me because I haven't caught up to the manga in terms of chapters.
> 
> Also this is going to be drabble format so lengths of chapters may vary.
> 
> Italicized part of the prologue is from the prologue of the first KKM novel.

PROLOGUE

_Listen, Yuu-chan._

_Well, Yuu-chan, about your name, when Mama was standing on a street corner in Boston - I was worrying, "He's going to be born any minute, what should I do?", but then a super cool fencer in a taxi kindly let me ride with him, and he tried to comfort me saying "A child that gets through the summer will grow strong, so giving birth in July is a blessing. In the village I grew up in, July is called Yuuri", and because he had such a refreshingly sweet smile, I immediately decided to make it your name. So Yuu-chan, even though your Papa works at the bank and you're always grumbling about "interest rates" or "good profits", never think that you're named after "interest" or "profits"!_

_Right, Yuu-chan? You're Yuuri because you were born in July. Isn't it cute? Don't you feel your mama's love? You're Yuuri because you were born in July, isn't it dreamy, doesn't it seem like something beautiful from a girl's manga? Yuuri. Ah, it's wonderful, I feel sparkly._

Even 8 years later he could remember his mother’s words as she comforted him after he was bullied by the neighborhood kids about his name.

Yuuri, huh? Named after July but using the kanji for advantageous. The children used to make fun of him calling him Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri because the word Fuuri could be translated into Disadvantageous. Children were very fickle beings latching onto anything they could and hurting others with that information.

Ah… Harajuku Fuuri a nickname he hadn’t heard in years. After all what child was willing to tease and taunt those who were protecting them in a world of death?

Yuuri smirked from his place on watch as he surveyed the city of Shibuya. Yawning slightly rubbing at his eyes due to the fact it was late at night he frowned thinking about the past eight years.

Eight years ago nine tenths of the world’s population was killed. Because of these events Vampires came out of hiding and started to attack humans.

Yuuri’s family was lucky enough to survive the disease that had killed most of the human population but while they were trying to run to safety Vampires at found them and slaughtered his mother and father. His older brother Shouri had quickly hidden him so the Vampires couldn’t find him and was killed in front of him as well.

For an eight year old this was very traumatizing and for a long time after finally dragging himself to safety in Shibuya all he had thought about was revenge for his fallen family.

Perhaps, Yuuri mused, he would still be that way if it wasn’t for his mentor Goshi Norito. He was 10 years old living on the streets of Shibuya when he came across him. It wasn’t often that one could find children on the street because the government, or what was left of it, tried their best to house what children were alive in the world.

Norito took one look at the kid and dragged him back to his house cleaning him up and feeding him. Yuuri who at the time hadn’t been able to eat regularly dug into the food with gusto. Eventually he told his tale to his future mentor and his mentor perhaps taking pity on him took in the street kid and trained him up himself.

Eventually by the time Yuuri was 14 he was able and capable of joining the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and did so apprenticing under his mentor officially.

What no one saw coming though was Yuuri’s aptitude for his demon weapon. It was very rare when an individual could handle a demon weapon from the Black Demon Series but Yuuri did so and quite easily at that. It’s said that it’s very hard for someone to bond with a black demon weapon but he did it with ease.

After that Yuuri more than ever felt the eyes of the higher ups on him for more than being Goshi Norito’s apprentice.

His weapons name was Astaroth. Named after the Prince of Hell and said to be Prince of Inquisitors and Accusers. Even years after his family’s deaths he had not let go of his revenge on the Vampire’s and went on many missions for eliminating the vampires and wanted to search for the ones who did so and the reasons why the vampires are doing the things they are. And so he gained the nickname ‘The Inquisitor’ due to his harsh and often time violent way of getting the information he wants.

It is, around the time he is 15 that he is assigned to his mentor’s squad who’s leader is Ichinose Guren. Yuuri deeply looked up to Guren and the other members of the squad despite being around them a lot as he was growing up.

Though if you asked anyone they would say perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to mix Jujo Mito and Shibuya Yuuri. Yuuri when he was younger had latched onto her as an older female role model and had adopted a lot of her personality onto his self.

When he had been assigned to Guren’s squad he had also been raised several ranks for his military successes becoming rank of second lieutenant, despite the fact he wasn’t from a prominent family in the military.

Yuuri sighed as he looked up into the sky. Hearing a loud shuffling near to where he was patrolling. Rolling his eyes believing it to be another bar scuffle. Jumping down from his perch he stalked his way to where the sounds were coming from one hand on the hilt of his sword.

Turning the corner he almost made a sound of annoyance as he noticed it was as he thought, a simple bar scuffle. Moving forward to break up the fight he didn’t count on the fact that while he was a trained soldier he was still only 15, almost 16, and got shoved into a puddle from the rain earlier that day.

Falling in Yuuri made a sound of distress as the water swirled not allowing him to pull himself out and he found himself falling deeper… deeper… deeper.

His last thought before passing out was:

_Mother… I might have been named after July because children born in the summer are stronger but… this is too much even for me!_


End file.
